chexquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Main Page
Wikia Gaming footer Hello! I went ahead and added a Wikia Gaming footer to the bottom of the Main Page. We're trying to get Wikia's gaming wikis more linked with each other. It's not mandatory, so you can remove it if you really hate it, but it would be appreciated if you didn't :). You can change the links to point to any other wikia wikis you like or cooperate with. Ausir 17:12, 10 September 2007 (UTC) We need a favicon, I am going to upload the Chex icon, then and admin can add that. -PatPeter 06:17, 15 November 2007 (UTC) Done. I had to scale it down to 16x16 for it to work. -Xbolt 18:29, 15 November 2007 (UTC) Why with the blue background to images? The backgrounds to images should either be white or transparent. -PatPeter 21:11, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :The blue background is there because they're taken directly from the games without any editing done to them. Being a modder for the game, to me, the blue backgrounds are a natural part of the sprite. -Xbolt 22:03, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ::I know I'm coming very late to this party, but I suspect that the "blue" backgrounds referred to are actually cyan (the colour midway between green and blue), this being the colour used by the Doom engine to denote "transparent". This is after all a Doom-engine game. -- RobertATfm (talk) 13:03, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Massive amounts of errors Whoa I am getting a load of errors on this Wiki, I will jot them down here to try to figure out what they are. #When I tried to edit Image:DavidBrus.png it took me here: Image:Neo-Parshath,theSkyPaladinSD11-JP-UtR.jpg, and yet the URL stayed the same as the link I gave. #I just tried to go to this page, Talk:Main Page, I just clicked the button and it took me here: Secial:SearcTalk:Main Page. #I was sent to 1986 after clicking to at http://chexquest.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Specialpages. #Wtf?! I was sent to Cheryl Henson trying to get to Image:CPOSA1.png, as always the URL is as it should be. -PatPeter 21:20, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :Weird... The same kind of thing happened to me earlier. I refreshed the page, and it went to the right one. I don't know what could be causing it, or whether I have the ability to fix it. For all I know, it could be a bug in Wikia itself, that I have no power over. So for now, when you hit weirdness like that, refresh the page. -Xbolt 22:03, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :Yeah I am just going to write them all down for now so that a Wikia representative can help us if it continues, I think it is also contributing to the problem with the Special pages I told you about. -PatPeter 02:37, 18 November 2007 (UTC) What is ? Like when would it be used? Point is it says the image exists and it doesn't. -PatPeter 21:24, 16 November 2007 (UTC) I do not know. Assuming from the title, it has something to do with the search box. -Xbolt 22:03, 16 November 2007 (UTC) Change to , the Chex logo is pointless to have because it can't be used. -PatPeter 01:34, 21 November 2007 (UTC) :Well, I can't just do that, because I think the search logo has to be a specific size, and it needs to be in PNG format instead of ICO. -Xbolt 20:33, 21 November 2007 (UTC) Help! This is TrueDude from the forums, after I requested my name being changed to rid of the _ in it, I haven't been able to log in for some time. Could someone send me my password just in case it changed or something? My email is midwestgenius at yahoo dot com. True Dude 00:04, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Interesting link Wikia statistics -PatPeter 01:55, 21 November 2007 (UTC) Doom Wikia links Think someone should go through each article and change each Doom Wikia link to doomwiki.org, since that's its new home? (I know those stupid "you are leaving Wiikia" dialogs will appear...) Xane123 (talk) 21:09, August 18, 2012 (UTC) :Probably not worth it, especially since (1) a lot of people regard the Wikia Doom Wiki as the Doom wiki; (2) it's probably easier to link to the Doom Wiki here (just a "w:c:doom:" prefix to the pagename); (3) many articles on the Wikia Doom Wiki are in much better shape than on the doomwiki one (e.g. the Simpsons one); and (4) there are quite a few links here from the Doom Wiki (e.g. all the level articles), so it's good to return the compliment. And you forgot to sign your post. -- RobertATfm (talk) 12:45, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :One change which does need to be made is, a lot of links which are supposed to be to the Doom Wiki are wrong; they use the markup "w:doom:article", which leads to an article in the (nonexistent) Doom namespace on Wikia Community Central. The correct notation, as already noted, is "w:c:doom:article". -- RobertATfm (talk) 17:10, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :Wow. doomwiki.org doesn't even have Simpsons Doom. Weird. Wiia's version has more! :Xane123 (talk) 21:11, August 18, 2012 (UTC)